


'Till Eternity Passes Away, Just To Spend Them With You

by Mrgoodbar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spoilers:, Suicide, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, They die, This Is Sad, based on a picture I found online, like really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrgoodbar/pseuds/Mrgoodbar
Summary: What do you do if the person you'd take a bullet for was behind the trigger?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/52/25/65/522565630a8fc004c48704a5f9ba2554.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Jim Croce's [Time In A Bottle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO1rMeYnOmM)

_ "Bucky?" _

 

The Asset watched as the Target breathlessly spoke the word. 

 

The Asset stopped for a moment. Why did that word, that name Bucky seem so familiar? The blond man seemed liked he be almost cordial if you weren't fighting him. He had a look of complete and utter confusion on his face and the Asset felt the urge to help him. 

 

_ Help Him? _

 

The Asset wasn't supposed to help anyone. He was supposed to help only Hydra, for the betterment of humanity. 

 

He thought again about the name Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. 

 

Pressure started to develop behind his eyes and at his temple. This feeling was recognizable as he felt this after wiping. This feeling was less intense than after a wiping, though. Why was this feeling here? He hasn't been wiped in days.

 

He looked back toward the blond and noticed how he still had a look of shock on his face, but now he had, almost unconsciously moved his shield away from his body. 

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The Asset demanded. He raised his hand. The gun in his hand was steady as he aimed right for the Targets chest. 

 

_ Don't pull the trigger… _ a voice whispered in his head.  _ Save him…  _

 

The Mission must be completed. He fingered the trigger and- 

 

_ BANG!  _

 

The target flinched. His eyes widened as he stumbled backward. He managed to stay upright. The target slowly looked down at his chest and gaped as he saw his gray shirt was soaked with his blood. The target looked back at the Asset. 

 

The target had kept his eyes on the Asset the entire time after his mask had fallen off. So when the Target looked to the left, he knew that the red women, the spider, was near. He turned his back to the blond man to see the spider with a rocket launcher. With her injured shoulder, it was a surprise that she could even lift it. He aimed for her head and- 

 

_ BANG!  _

 

The Mission was almost complete. 

 

The man had fallen and was now on the ground. The Asset stalked over to the Target, gun trained on the blond man. 

 

The blond man was gasping for breaths by the time the Asset reached him. He aimed between his eyes. 

 

“You-” the Target coughed. “You are Bucky. You- you were born-”  _ a cough _ . “In 1917 and we grew up together. We- We were always there for each other. Even when I had nothing, I had you and it was enough.”  _ Cough, cough. _ “To the end- to the end of the line-” 

 

_ BANG!  _

 

To the end of the line?

 

It was in that moment that everything came back to him. His head felt like it was splitting in half. But he remembered. He collapsed to his knees. 

 

He remembered it all. 

 

He remembered all the faces, the victims of his kills. He remembers being strapped to a table in a lab in Azzano, Italy during World War Two. He remembered falling to his “death.” He remembered the time he met Steve- 

 

_ Steve _ . 

 

Horror washed over him like a wave from a Tsunami. 

 

He killed  _ Steve. _

 

He shuffled over to Steve’s body. 

 

“Steve-” he sobbed. Ribbons of tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't care. “Steve- oh  _ god _ ! No!” He bellowed.

 

He cradled Steve’s body and rocked back and forth while he hid his face in the curve of Steve's neck. 

 

“No…  _ Steve _ ,” he whispered. He gently moved Steve’s head until he could rest his forehead on Steve’s forehead. He didn't care about the blood. 

 

The Asset- no  _ Bucky _ , was sure that the world had ended. That he was already gone and that this was his Hell for the next eternity; to watch the love of his life killed by his own hand. 

 

If this was reality how could he go on when his warmth and sunshine was held behind a shield of darkness? 

 

He could chase the darkness away to get his sunshine back, though. 

 

Steve had already gotten off the line, now it was his turn. 

 

“To the end of the line, pal.” He sobbed. He pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s cooling lips. 

 

He lifted the gun until the end of the barrel rested against his temple and he heaved out one last sob before he pulled the trigger and- 

  
  


_ BANG! _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://mrgoodbar11213.tumblr.com)


End file.
